


Trope-Tastic: Boaz Priestly Collection

by LadyLibby



Series: Trope-tastic! [4]
Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, fanfiction tropes, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Fanfiction tropes. You all know them. You all love them, no matter how overused they are.Here are the ones I'm using:1.There’s only one bed2.Fake dating/married…turns into real dating3.Person A thinks Person B has feelings for someone else but Person B has actually been in love with Person A for years4.Mutual unrequited pining until a third person(s) intervenes and gets them together5.Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold6.“I hate them…but they’re so hot”/“I hate them…but I’d die for them”7.Person A and Person B have been friends for a long time and one day Person A realizes that they’ve fallen in love with Person B8.“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous?”9.Emotional or physical hurt/comfort10.Always arguing but one day while arguing there’s a kiss





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Priestly + 2. Fake dating/married turns into real dating

“You want me to do  _ what?”  _ You demanded, incredulous. Priestly stood before you, a determined look in his eye. 

“Pretend to be my girlfriend for a little while? Please, Y/N?” He pleaded, giving his very best puppy face. 

You crossed your arms defensively, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “Why?” You asked. 

He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Well...you see…”

“Oh my god Priestly we’ve known each other for years there’s nothing you can say that will scare me away.” You said, throwing your hands up in the air. 

“You know that my breakup with Tish was mutual and I know it’s over…” He began. 

“But?” You prompted, scared that he’d say he wants to get her back. 

“But I’m not fine. I will be, but she’s moved on so fast and that hurts. I...want to show her I’m not as hurt as I actually am.” 

“Oh…” You said, an ironic sort of sympathy growing in your heart. You’d felt the same way when he had originally started dating Tish. He had no idea you liked him of course, so you’d put on a brave face. 

“I promise it won’t be a big thing. We just have to act like a couple when she’s around and we can ‘break up’ in like a week.” He explains. 

“Alright, fine, but if I decide I don’t want to do it anymore we stop, ok? Tish is my friend too, I don’t like deceiving her.” You add. 

“Deal.” He agrees with one of his mega watt smiles. 

With that, you shook hands and one of the weirdest weeks of your life began. 

~

The very next day you and Priestly were out on a trip to the store on a supply run for the shop when you ran into Tish and her latest guy. He was being rather...handsy with her in the bread aisle when you and Priestly came upon them.

When you saw the hurt on his face, you couldn’t help but grab his hand and squeeze it encouragingly. He smiled down at you as you cleared your throat loudly. 

The other couple separated like a pair of teenagers caught by their parents. “Hey guys!” You greeted cheerily, perusing the selection of sandwich roles on sale. 

“Hey Y/N.” Tish returned, noting your hand in Priestly’s. 

“Are you two..?” She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Priestly moved his arm to your hip, pulling you into his side. He smiled angelically and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Yep. First date was two weeks ago.” Priestly answered. You only nodded along, trying to get the butterflies in your stomach to  _ quit it _ . 

“Finally!” Tish exclaimed, giving you a big hug. “I’ve been waiting for you two to get together forever!” 

Tish beamed, oblivious to the confused furrow in her ex’s brow. “Well we’ll let you two have your alone time. See ya!” She shot you a wink and was off. 

You focused on piling bags of bread into the shopping cart, determined to hide your red face from Priestly. He didn’t say much for the rest of the trip, choosing instead to stare contemplatively into space. To your relief however, he didn’t seem upset, just puzzled. 

~

Your shift overlapped with Tish’s two days later. It was easy to “pretend” to be madly in love with Priestly. It took no effort at all. In fact, it was kind of nice not to hide your feelings for once. You let yourself get distracted watching him work. You made very purposeful moves to brush hands with him while you worked. He flirted and you flirted back. 

The hard part was all the encouraging looks from Tish. When she would pull you over and squeal over how cute you were together or “I ship it!” 

Every time a false sense of hope would swell up inside you and every time you’d have to stamp it out. It only got harder with all of the adoring looks Priestly was giving you. 

Just after the lunch rush, you went into the storeroom to restock the napkin dispensers. You were about to head back out when a funny tee-shirt clad chest blocked your path. 

“Priestly, hey.” You greeted, trying to push away how happy you were to see him. 

“Hey!” He said, his smile making your knees feel a little weak. “Did you do acting in high school? You’ve been really selling it today.” He said with a wink. 

“Thanks…” You mumbled. Priestly put a hand on your arm, comforting warmth from his palm seeping through your sleeve. 

“I actually wanted to ask you if-” Priestly started, but the door to the storeroom opened to reveal a surprised Tish. 

“Oh! Sorry, continue lovebirds.” She said with the millionth wink of the day. You turned the shade of a tomato and shuffled past your crush, mumbling a vague excuse. 

In your hurry to leave the close quarters, you miss the disappointment on Priestly’s face.

~

Any moment that you weren’t pretending to be his girlfriend, you avoided Priestly like the plague. The whole charade was leaving you exhausted. Things finally came to a head when Tish’s boyfriend came to the shop. She was sitting on his lap at one of the booths, giggling happily. 

You weren’t sure what happened, but while Tish was busy gazing into the eyes of her guy, Priestly came over to you. He spun you halfway round and placed one hand on your back and one on your hip. He dipped you backwards and kissed you deeply. 

Before that moment, you’d never understood why people compared love to fireworks. As light danced in front of your eyelids and your heart felt like it was dancing, you finally understood. He kissed you until you lost all breath and gasped lightly when he pulled back. 

Priestly tipped you back upright again with a mischievous grin. You were trying to find words when Tish spoke up behind you. “Awwww! That was so cute!” 

Something about her genuine support and the fact that it was all a lie broke your resolve. You held back your tears and pushed past Priestly. “I can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry.” You said, fleeing the restaurant. 

~

By the time the knock sounded on your front door you were two movies and a pint and a half of Ben and Jerry’s into your pity party. By some miracle you excavated yourself out of the blanket pile and trudged to the door. The last person you wanted to talk too stood outside with a bouquet. 

“What do you want?” You asked tiredly, opening the door a crack. 

“To explain?” He said, holding the flowers out. 

You sighed, opening the door and letting him in. “Fine.” 

Situated back under the blanket mountain, Priestly sat across from you and began. “I’ve had some time to think. I know that what I did wasn’t fair to you at all. It wasn’t fair in the first place because asking anyone to pretend to date you for the sake of getting back at my ex is wrong. In the second...I had no idea how I felt about you.” 

Your heart had started to race. “How you felt?” 

He took your hands in his. “About three days ago I realized I’m in love with you, Y/N. After that I made the very stupid choice not to tell you. I thought it would be easier to just use the fake dating as an excuse to vent my feelings. I understand if you’ll never forgive me-”

You cut him off, flinging yourself into him and kissing him for all you’re worth. You pulled away with a huge smile. “I love you too.” 

He chuckled, holding you close to him like he’d never let go. “So, do you want to give this a shot for real?” 

You’d never given a more enthusiastic yes in your life. 


	2. Hottie Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priestly + 8. "If we're just friends, then why are you jealous?"

The morning after. What a varied phenomenon. The fantasy is to wake up next to the person of your dreams and know that you'll be waking up the same way for a long time. 

For you, it was a little more complicated. You had half the requirements, waking up next to the guy you'd been in love with forever. Priestly, the man in question, didn't seem to feel the same way. 

“‘Morning.” He mumbled. 

“Hey there.” You replied with a hopeful smile. 

The bubble of anticipation that had swelled up popped as he sat up and started to get dressed. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I wasn’t trying to take advantage or anything-” 

“Priestly, what…” 

“We can just go back to being friends if that’s easier. We don’t have to tell anyone about what happened.” He assured. 

“Um...sure.” You said dejectedly. 

Hurriedly you put your clothes back on, fighting back tears. Priestly was making it pretty damn clear what he thought about sleeping with you. To him, it was a mistake that he never wanted to talk about again. To say you were heartbroken was an understatement.

It took a long time for you to talk to your friend normally again. Everyone at the shop new something was up, but no one asked. Piper thought you’d had a fight, Jen didn’t want to know, and Tish knew exactly what was going on. 

There was a collective sigh of relief the day one of Priestly’s stupid jokes made you laugh again. You’d been telling yourself you were over him for long enough that you’d started to believe it. Movie nights were held again, you felt comfortable talking for hours about anything and everything, and frankly, you’d missed your best friend. 

“Hottie alert.” Tish whispered, nudging you with her elbow. “Nine o’clock.”

You looked up from the table you were wiping down. Tish’s warning did not disappoint. A guy had just walked in and was honestly one of the the most attractive men you had ever seen in your life. 

Tish took the cloth you were using out of your hands and you shot her a grateful wink. As subtly (and as quickly) as you could, you made your way behind the counter. Piper smirked at you and pretended to be busy with the grill. 

“Welcome to Beach City Grill. What can I get for you today?” You greeted with a friendly smile. 

Hottie smiled back, keeping eye contact as he made his order. You were so lost in staring at him that you were oblivious to the death glare Priestly was sending towards Hottie. 

“Ten inch turkey club on whole wheat. I’d also love a diet Coke.” Hottie said. 

“For here or…?” You asked, willing him to say he was staying.

“Here. Definitely.” He said. 

Then he winked. WINKED! You tried to stay calm, doing your best to ignore the snickering coming from Piper and Tish by the mural on the wall. 

“Name for the order?” You asked calmly. 

“Josh. What should I call you? It would seem a little unfair if you called me Josh and I could only call you ‘Cute Waitress.’” He said smoothly. 

The line got an audible groan of annoyance from Priestly. Your friend was silenced by a kick to the shin. 

“I’m Y/N.” You said, looking at him dreamily. 

“Nice to meet you, cute waitress named Y/N.” 

You giggled a little before getting ahold of yourself. “Your sandwich will be right up, Josh.” 

Josh flashed a flirty grin before taking a seat at one of the empty tables. Every few seconds you would catch him looking over at you. You would smile and he’d smile back. Tish and Piper were relentless in their nudging and giggling. So much so, that you didn’t even see the grimace deeply set on Priestly’s face while he made the sandwich. 

The punk rocker’s unhappiness only grew when you took the sandwich from him without so much as a glance in his direction before heading over to Josh. The steam coming out of his ears could be seen from space. 

“Diet Coke and a turkey club for Josh.” You said, setting down the plate and drink in front of him. 

“Would you like to join me, cute waitress Y/N?” He asked hopefully. 

“I think I can spare a minute.” You replied, sliding into the booth across from him. 

Behind the counter, Piper and Tish were observing their friend eagerly. Priestly stood a little bit behind them, rolling his eyes. 

“Get it girl!” Tish commented when Josh made you laugh. 

“I’m so proud.” Piper added. 

“He’s such a douche. ‘Cute Waitress?’ What the hell was that?” Priestly complained. 

“Shut up,  _ Boaz. _ ” Tish shushed. “It’s not like you screwed up your chance at dating her. Oh wait.” 

You laughed again before reaching across the table and putting a hand on Josh’s arm.

“You should probably go talk to her before Hottie Josh takes Y/N home with him.” Tish advised.

Josh got out a pen and was writing down his phone number when Priestly stalked over to the table and interrupted. 

“Y/N. Can I talk to you for a moment please?” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Um, okay?” You replied. “I’ll be right back.” You said to Josh. 

You followed Priestly out of the restaurant into the little stretch of concrete and pavement behind the building. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“What’s up? That guy’s a jerk, that’s what.” He fumed.

“Excuse me? He’s very nice. I don’t know why you’re getting worked up over this. I would have thought that as my friend you’d be happy that someone is paying attention to me right now.” You countered. 

“He’s too smooth. He probably just wants to sleep with you and nothing more.” Priestly pointed out.

“Oh, and that’s so different than what you did to me?” You yelled. 

That one stung. Priestly looked at the ground. 

“I didn’t want to screw up our friendship. I thought-look, there’s just something about this guy that I don’t like.” 

“So you’re jealous?” You asked, arms crossed. 

“Maybe I am!” Priestly said angrily. 

“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous? Huh? Can you answer that?” You demanded. 

He let out a loud noise of frustration, clenching and unclenching his fists. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. You sighed, turning to go back inside. Before you could get to the door a hand on your arm stopped you. 

You turned to tell him off, but you were halted by his lips on your own. All at once, the feelings you’d worked so hard to bury came flooding back at once. You melted into his embrace and kissed him back fervently. 

“I don’t want to be friends.” He whispered. 

“Good. Neither do I.” You replied before kissing him again. 

Josh the hottie never got a call from cute waitress Y/N. 


End file.
